


Mirror Michael on the wall

by Gadeshua (KerryLamb), KerryLamb



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Intrigue, Investigations, Mirrorverse, POV Alternating, POV First Person, Sabotage, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, lots of characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KerryLamb/pseuds/Gadeshua, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KerryLamb/pseuds/KerryLamb
Summary: Michael is assigned to the Enterprise and Spock is wants to know why. What happened to the ship? Her captain and crew? The information is classified and the amount of red flags is unprecedented. As Spock tries to investigate what has happened and why his Father's ward is the lone survivor, he finds an unexpected rival in Pike as the Enterprise Captain seeks to make Michael his woman. What happened with Discovery? What does Michael feel towards either man? Is the Enterprise or Empire at risk of the Discovery's fate?
Relationships: Michael Burnham/Ash Tyler | Voq, Michael Burnham/Christopher Pike, Michael Burnham/Spock
Comments: 32
Kudos: 30





	1. What is she like?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyPeck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPeck/gifts).



> WARNING:VERY DUBIOUS CONSENT  
> I had my doubts about posting this but I've already got three more chapters and it feels like if I'm going to write it I should post it. If you read any of my darker stories think Fairest and Red Alert mixed into one story only this time no werewolf/ghosts/boogiemen or double Spocks or Uhuras.
> 
> I do have Michael and Spock together sexually so if that's going to be a problem please please don't read. I do have the consent dubious so if that is going to be a problem please please don't read. Hmm also mirror verse is not a nice place and with 2020 sucking as royally as it does please don't read if you're down. I have some lovely fluff around and another fluff piece on the way.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I have not watched the first season of disco for various reason but that being said, if something don't take or seems weird there's your answer. I'm also big into writing AUs so here we are in my strange mirrorverse

I stood at the ready near the transporter control panel, my eyes fastened onto the stage before me. It had been years, three years, eight months and twenty three days to be exact, since I had seen her. Longer still since I had bedded her.

My jaw ticked and I straightened further in my stance. Captain Pike’s gaze went from the platform to me with a humored smile. “ Excited to see her again?”

_ If you only knew why I am excited to see her, Captain, you would not be smiling _ , I thought tersely. I smiled mildly for him and said instead. “ I am. There is much reacquainting to be done.”

Pike scoffed at that and ran his tongue over his teeth. “ I never took you for a family man, Spock.”

My smile broadened as I thought of my sister dearest and replied. “ Michael is someone that inspires such an affinity within me, sir.”

My father had tried to keep her away from me for so long. Couldn’t sully the goods, I supposed. Ah, but the lengths he had gone to. He went out of his way to beg Starfleet to overlook her ‘upbringing’. 

Being raised by Vulcans was not something those in an admissions office would look at favorably, but my father always had a way with words. It was all the matter of when he chose to use them. He displayed Michael like a prized thoroughbred he was reluctant to sell. After all, my adopted sister had always been his favorite.

I remembered the day somewhat sourly. My father stood in a near-constant kaw-tow as he showcased the only female I ever wanted.

“Michael, may have a handicap in not being reared by her fellow Terrans-” that I always mentally sneered at.  _ Fellow Terrans _ . By Terrans he meant humans. No human saw any alien as Terran no matter if they were born on Terra Prime. “- but she has not been reduced by her lessers.”

He had paused dramatically, stretching the moment to let the sentiment linger in the air. The review board over Michael’s admission got to bask in their enforced superiority. When they seemed pleased by my father’s self-effacement, he went on. “ - you will see Michael has been raised as a prime specimen for the Empire.”

He gestured to her then and Michael stood at the ready. I loved it when she did so. She would unintentionally jut her breasts forward and tense the rest of her muscles. Such an adorable, little toy soldier. I may have smiled then because I remember her frowning in my direction. I often smile when I’m hunting. Michael knew that and her scowl deepened. 

And I kept smiling because she knew. Sarek went on, oblivious of my leering. “ - drilled in multiple forms of martial arts, mastering all of her educational courses, Michael Burnham was raised as a Vulcan female while being a phaser maiden of Terra. She is respectful and domestic and bloodthirsty when the need arises.”

I nodded with a wistful sigh. Bloodthirsty indeed. I still have her blunt little teeth marks on my lok to prove it. The bite hadn’t stopped me from coming down her throat. I enjoy a little pain with my pleasure. My smile broadened as I made plans to come again elsewhere.

My father had said something else and there were a few chuckles from the review board. My mood darkened. No doubt they were thinking along the same lines as I was. Unlike myself, Michael had no sense of piety to them. She only fought me to keep me from mounting her whenever I fancied and lessen my ardor. She would kill whomever else dared cross her as I have. As soon as she got the chance to without any consequences they were as good as dead. If not but her hand then mine.

Naturally she was accepted and boarded off to the academy. As she raced through her studies, I watched and waited for my opportunity. I had so little doubt that she would be assigned to the Enterprise that I was truly taken aback when she had been posted to Discovery.

While she had the makings of an Enterprise crewman, Captains Lorca and Georgiou respectively, had plans of their own. And just as I was beginning to think I might not possibly see her again, Michael was suddenly reassigned. Seems that something...untowards happened with Lorca. Georgiou and Discovery went missing soon after and all that was left was my silent, elder sister.

What had transpired during her time aboard the missing ship was classified as a need to know basis. Once I got Michael alone I would promptly inform her that I had such a need for such knowledge. Nothing about her arrival or Discovery’s disaapearance sat well with me. Something egregious had happened and I would make certain it would not be repeated on my watch.

“ What’s your sister like?”

Pike’s non sequitur question had me blinking to cover my surprise. I struggled to think of a quick and sufficient answer. What was Michael like? Obstinate. Contrary. Unbelievably soft and wet. “ She’s like any Vulcan female. She just happens to be human. Being contumacious has its perks when dealing with the males of our species.”

Like her alluring right hook when one tries yet again to mount her for the third time I thought, nostalgic. 

Pike nodded but I could tell what little I had given him hadn’t answered his query. I shifted my weight back onto my heels and adjusted my hands behind me. “ Her interests include logic games, fitness and literature. She is fastidious about her appearance and does not like her hair to be handled. Her favorite color is orange and her favorite food is custard. She does not care for socializing and enjoys her solitude.”

Pike hummed and I know that the information satisfied him. Perhaps he was worried over Michael’s acclimation into the ship’s crew and routine. I, of course, would claim her as my own, even with its perverse appearance. 

I trusted no one here to treat her as well as I would but more to the point, I wanted Michael for myself. I would have expounded more but the transporter pad had begun to glow and whirl with light.

There was a swirl of excited electrons amassing above the stage and then she was there. Sleek, deadly and beautiful, my Michael was the epitome of my want. She had changed in the time she had left me. Her long hair was now braided, her mouth was stained with a dark plum lip tint and a few new scars peeped out from underneath her uniform. 

An ISS Discovery uniform. I quirked an eyebrow at it and sniffed. That wouldn’t do. Discovery had been so dull in attire. Everyone wore black and gold accents. I knew with her rack, Michael should have been wearing a chest plate but her torso was bare of the triangular brace.

Her figure had its appealing biological curvature on full display but she seemed thinner. Her skin was not as luminous as I remember it being, a few shades lighter than was her natural brown hue. A faint shadow of exhaustion tinged the skin beneath her eyes, making me wonder what sort of sleep she had been able to gain. Whether she was haggard from her efforts to maintain her position on Discovery or her life, did not concern me. She would not fare well here on the Enterprise being in such poor condition. 

I grit my teeth as I thought of the prospect of having to fatten her up. I did not lie to Pike when I informed him of her stubbornness. 

Michael did not like to be told what to do in the least. It often felt that no matter what or how I said something, my words angered her. I could say she was perfect, which I felt as a human and female, she would scoff in offense. I would rail against her and call her weak, a burden, a reckless female and she would be just as offended. Or I could ignore her which still bore no positive effects on her mood. She was a truculent bitch but she was mine to put up with.

She looked out from the stage under the dark curl of her lashes, assessing the crowd.

Her expression was one of resignation. She didn’t want to be here. I could see it clearly from the small downward tilt of her lips. With whatever happened with Discovery, I don’t believe my sister thought it would land her here. With me.

Michael scanned the room, noting each person her eyes landed on. Father materialized moments later as she did so. He was stoic as always but I could tell he was tired. His eyes had a green tinge to them and his skin looked wane as if he hadn’t been drinking enough water. 

Their eyes landed on me at the same time and I bore both with the facade of indifference. Neither would care for my feelings. My father already knew I loathed him and Michael very much knew how I felt about her. Letting either sentiment show would do nothing to help my value in their eyes.

As it was, Michael sneered at me with heat in her eyes. The same heat rolled through me and settled hot in my loins. I took a deep breath and adjusted myself by straightening my stance. She had no idea how much she enflamed me.

The rest of their accompanying party materialized and took off for their various stations. Michael and father came forward until they stood before us. 

Father made with his ta’al greeting while Michael made a slow show of standing at attention. Her gaze was focused on neither me or Pike but I knew from experience we were very much the center of her attention. 

“ Captain Pike. Live long and prosper. I hope you don’t mind me escorting my daughter?”

More like minding her, I thought as Sarek’s gazed landed squarely on me. I spared a small smile at him and he frowned minutely. Hmph, and just as I thought to not get a rise out of either, here I am, taunting my father yet again. Well he started it.

Pike extended his hand and caught my father’s, ignoring the Vulcan decorum of not touching and being so familiar. Whether it was purposefully or not, it established who exactly controlled this situation. As if we were blinded to the fact that he was a human male. I bit the inside of my mouth to keep from scoffing aloud. 

“ Always a pleasure to see you, Ambassador. Especially when you come bearing gifts.” 

I don’t look over to see the expression on his Pike’s face as he says this. I can’t risk how I might possibly react to his leering at Michael. I’m already distracted enough with her here. This close I can smell her. Mildly sweet and wholly intoxicating. There’s no hint of the mellow, mouthwatering scent I know to be her arousal but I’ll fix that soon enough. 

I’m jarred away from my thoughts as I see Pike’s hand take Michael’s slight chin between his thumb and forefinger. I clench my jaw and swallow harshly as Pike hums his appraisal. “ She’s gorgeous. Pity that she was hidden away on Discovery all this time.”

My father tilted his head and masked his apprehension with a nod of agreement. “ Michael has always been becoming in many respects. She is the pride of our family.”

Oh father, you wound me, I thought sarcastically. Michael’s lips thinned as she forced herself to be still in Pike’s handling. My gaze went heavy as I stared at her defiant face. Her body might have changed but her grit hadn’t. She was more beautiful but still decidedly cantankerous. 

Pike dropped his hand and leaned his body towards the room doors. “ Care for a tour? I have the time if you do?”

“ That’s most kind. Yes, please.”

Pike raised a single eyebrow and clapped his hands together. “ Great. Spock?”

I turned to face him for the first time since Michael arrived. The effort it takes to do so complicently had me holding my clenching my fist behind my back. I nodded at attention and forced myself to relax. “ Sir?”

“ See that the Commander finds her new quarters okay.” 

“- I am familiar with the ship’s layout, sir.” Michael answered quietly.

I blinked in surprise at how deep her voice had gotten. I tilted my head as my interest in her began to peak. 

Pike scoffed at her reassurance and laid a patronizing hand on her shoulder. “ Commander, I’m sure you are but I insist. You’ll go unharassed with Spock and get to your cabin without incident. Maybe even get a few things for your quarters if you feel a need to.”

He squeezed her shoulder and smiled at Michael in a way that I did not care for. “ Besides, Spock said more than three words about you which for him is a declaration of love and devotion.”

He didn’t catch the way her face flinched at his words but I did. Sarek did too but there was nothing he could say or do to comfort her or correct him. I merely wallowed in the joy of Pike’s folly and my family’s huge discomfort. Pike patted her shoulder once more and widened his grin. “ Go catch up with him and I’ll see you later on the bridge.”

On a whim or perhaps born of his desire, Pike caressed her cheek before departing. I seethed and Michael inhaled sharply in surprise. He spared one last glance over her the whole of her before turning back to leave. Sarek followed in his wake, clearly hesitant to leave Michael and I alone.

He shouldn’t be. I love her.

I turned my head to face Michael and found her eyes scouring my face. I raised a single eyebrow in question and twisted her mouth. “ You grew a beard.”

I blinked at her mildly, though I preened inside. “ And you braided your hair.”

Her slender fingers absently toyed with the loose ends where they hung curled above her waist. “ It’s easier this way.”

I jutted my chin out a bit and angled my jaw to better reveal my beard. “ What do you think?”

“ You look like you’re trying too hard.” she said bluntly. I touched my face, feeling insecure for the first time in ages. I caught her lips slowly sliding into a feline smile as I patted my cheek. Surly, little tease.

I stroked my beard with my hand and stared at her darkly. “ I suppose the question would be for whom am I trying?”

  
The comment struck her silent and left her pretty mouth agape. I smiled and scowled in turn. “ Follow me. Let’s get... _ reacquainted _ .”


	2. The next time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael makes her way through the new ship with an old, forbidden flame but Spock isn't the only one with his eyes on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you all think of the last chapter? We stood with Spock as he waited for Michael and all that her arrival would herald. What do you think Michael thinks of all this?

I knew I pushed him into what happened next but I felt better for it. To feel that there was a reason behind his obsession with me, that I brought on his pathological need to claim me onto myself gave me some semblance of control. 

I say pathological but that’s not quite true. Spock’s Vulcan, despite his human blood. Biologically they have a drive to bond, to mate. It just so happened Spock’s instinctual urge was centered on me. 

The jury was still out on whether that was a bad thing. On his surface, Spock is a catch. He had a intellect which no doubt kept him alive and a physical prowess that made me wet to categorize.

I knew his preferences, his aversions, his moods and buttons. I knew him better than anyone else. And if I were honest, I felt kindred towards him. I love him despite his blood thirsty, calculating mind. I am stupidly devoted to the damaged being that the Empire called half-breed in its most politically correct and unnatural anbombation at its worst. And at my worst I mockingly call him my brother.

Said Vulcan brother was herding me toward my quarters like Pike’s faithfully guard dog. His gait was easy for me to follow and gave me time to size him up. My, my brother, how you’ve changed. No longer the lanky, little sulk that I escaped all those years before. No, now he was a towering,  _ malicious _ sulk that had been honed into a weapon. 

The budding strength that I saw in him all those years ago was clear in the way he walked. His long legs had a smooth cadence, hiding the unnatural speed I knew he harbored. His steely arms were threatening even at rest behind his back. That he was but largely unconcerned even as he kept alert told me all I needed to know about his position here on the flagship. Whatever problems we could be met with Spock would handle reflexively and possibly lethally. 

Eyes followed us down the corridor as we continued further into the heart of the ship. The hunger for information on me was clear in their faces but they remained respectfully, or more likely fearfully, quiet as Spock walked beside me.

A few caught my attention as we made our way towards the turbolift. A pretty woman with hair so blonde her hair looked white under the overhead lighting. Her sexual attraction towards Spock was clear in the way she watched him and bit her lip.

I huffed through my nose and rolled my eyes at her. I don’t know if I was more disgusted by her behavior or mine. While she was more than entitled to him, I couldn’t stand the thought that she may have touched him...and the thought that I was so upset with by the idea. 

The other set of eyes were from a group of men that looked familiar. They held the same heat as the blonde had for Spock but all of these stares were aimed in my direction. There was a blonde that I had eye-fucking me too, with bright blue eyes and a callow looking face. He appeared to be a typical, command-track golden boy. He practically brimmed with expectations as he looked me over and I felt the hairs on the back of my neck raise in warning. 

I know he’ll be trouble. And sooner rather than later that he’ll come to test me. I almost welcome the distraction. Anything to keep distracted from how drawn I feel towards the male beside me.

The golden boy smirked at me impishly while grabbing at his crotch and the others around him chuckled at his boldness. He beamed in churlish triumph and leveled his gaze at me. Look here, he seemed to say, see what I have here? The sway I have and the power I wield? Don’t believe me? Call my bluff little girl.

I smiled at him in the way I knew made my brother weak in the knees. That was sweet, he wanted to play. 

I slid a hand up my side and underneath my breast. Command-track quirked a brow as I thumbed my nipple and let my lids go heavy. He was just beginning to look hopeful when I twisted my hand into the shape of a phaser and pointed at his head.

“ -pow…” I mouthed silently, grinning at their shocked faces. His bright, blue eyed face flushed red with offense. He looked like he wanted to ring my neck but didn’t get too far.

Spock’s large body came to block our view of each other and stop any further confrontation. He glared down at me and I angrily dropped my gaze. He always spoiled my fun. I licked my lips and marched on ahead until we boarded the turbolift and zipped towards the residence decks.

Spock stayed silent as we made our way off and all through the hallway. I saw Pike and Sarek making their way down the hall towards us in the opposite direction. Spock moved closer as Pike locked eyes with mine. 

Pike. My initial impression is one of a typical flyboy. A shoot-em-up Captain who is much more confident than he should be and gives themselves more credit than is due. But that was before I saw him in person.

He’s younger than the silver hair would make you think and with eyes so sharp they pierced me on their inspection. 

I already saw him sizing me up to be his woman but I did nothing to discourage him. Admittedly he’s the only male other than Lorca that’s been human to seriously pique my interest. Well Lorca was a simpering creep but he had his charm. Ash Tyler...had been more than met my eye. I wish his attempt to murder had been the first tip off that he had been other but not all of his anatomy had been altered. I also can’t recall any other time I had a guy groan Klingon at me as I deepthroated him. Tilly was always fun but on a whole too dangerous to partner seriously. My pickings had been slim and I had been left hungry.

Perhaps Pike solved a problem I didn’t entertain having an answer to, I think, gazing at him as Spock came to a stop before the door to my quarters. Maybe it’s easier to let my feelings for this silver hair fox ride because there was no history involved. 

If I wanted to imagine him wrapped around me I don’t have to deal with the emotional pang of deviancy that comes with fantasizing about a particular Vulcan I grew up alongside of. If Pike and I were to go at it I wouldn’t have any other name attached to him other than typical pervert Captain. My other lover had many names and even more complications.

“ My quarters are just down the hall there.” Spock gestured as he opened the door to what I can only assume to be my cabin. The air within is stale and lifeless. The light overhead is already driving me mad with the way it flickers. Say what you will about the Discovery when compared to the enterprise, my living quarters was nothing like this rat’s nest. There was work to be done here and I would start with that fucking ceiling scone.

We stepped in and Spock watched as I explored my new living quarters. I dropped a hand along the back of a unfortunately ugly couch and looked at the equally ugly eggplant colored walls. “ This is fucking mess.”

“ Welcome home.” Spock murmured from the doorway.

I tapped the couch and glanced back in his direction. “ Whose quarters were these? The ugliness here feels intentional.”

Spock glanced at the port and absently licked his lips. “ Nyota Uhura’s.”

I raise an eyebrow at the tone of his voice and bat my eyes at him. “ Oh? Is she a  _ friend _ of yours?”

Spock smiled at my barbing but it didn’t meet her eyes. “ She was for a time.”

I nibbled at my lips and nodded, giving up the hunt. It was easy to lose friends on a ISS starship. I imagined that if Spock actually showed that he cared that the connection must have run deep. 

Instead of twisting the dagger further into his side, I waltzed over to the dresser and examined the knickknacks lined across the top. “ I’m going to want to redecorate. Is there anything here that you want?”

He came up beside me and placed a hand over the one I had fingering at a feather. “ There is someone I want.”

Heat raced up my arm and down into my belly. Was this really happening so soon? What a whore he was. I hissed at him and tried to draw away but he pulled me up against him. I never did outmatch Spock when it came to strength. There were times that I could out maneuver him but his strength was quite literally inhuman. 

I felt his mouth at my neck and I jerked away from the hot press of his lips. “ Spock...don’t.”

It’s been years since I’ve been near him, felt his hands around me but I react like no time passed at all. I’m repulsed and thrilled all at once as he moved us away from the dresser and over towards the wall. A part of me revolted in the ecstatic tingle I got from his lips falling over mine. 

I know what pleasure can be had by that mouth but is that really how I want to begin this on the Enterprise? Spock’s woman and sister? Especially with what happened on the Discovery?  _ Don’t. Don’t think about that. _

I mentally erased the thought away like sugar in water, feeling it dissolve into a sweet nothing across my mind. It takes power to do this, a great amount of will which left me open to Spock’s need.

So much for having the Enterprise be different, for us to take a different turn. His mouth left mine hot and swollen and I knew that if I didn’t stop him now my pussy lips would fare the same fate. His hand went to the zipper along the back of my neck and I gave him a hard shove to the chest. “ No.”

His eyes narrowed over his flush cheeks as I denied him stripping my clothing. He began to walk us back towards the couch with a sneer on his face. I sidestepped to avoid being herded and he bumped bodily against me. “ Are you too good for me now Michael? Does your pussy outrank my lok?”

I slapped him across the face before he felt my intent to do so. It felt like striking the hull of the ship but the pain was worth the look of disbelief that went across his face. “Pig.”

I barely had time to revel in the feeling of victory before he was on me.

In a blink, Spock crushed me face-first up against the wall with a wrist in each hand. I jerked in frustration as I felt his rapidly hardening lok push between the cleft of my ass as I struggled. He always liked it when I struggled. He got off on using his strength to subdue me before his cock did.

He leaned forward and felt his nose wedge itself between my braids. I could hear the faint sound of him sniffing at my hair and the rush of air as he exhaled through his lips. 

“ Creep…” I accused, jerking my head away from him. Spock leaned in closer until I stood with the side of my face flushed against the cool metal of the wall. It would leave a bruise at this rate but I had more urgent matters to address, like the aroused Vulcan behind me. I grunted and grit my teeth as the pain bit into my face. “ What do you want, Spock?”

I heard him inhale and his lips separate with a quiet smack. I twisted my head away from his mouth as they gently brushed against my ear. “ Michael.” 

He practically purred my name, the syllables dripping with want. I screwed my mouth into a scowl and cut my eyes to the side to glare at him. “ What!?”

He licked his lips and whispered hotly into my ear. “ Give me one good reason not to  _ fuck _ you right now, Michael.”

I shuddered as he nibbled my earlobe. If he weren’t careful he would bend the metal earring lodged inside it with his teeth but he was always careful with me. He just wasn’t always sweet. 

I shook my head to pull my ear free of his mouthing and huffed at him. “ Sarek is on the other side of the cabin door.”

I winced as his grip tightened on my wrists and gasped at the resulting lust and pain that washed over me. “ I said a  _ good _ reason, Michael.”

Spock moved my wrists into one hand and snaked the other down my arm. I shut my eyes trying to ignore the way it made my skin feel. I didn’t want this. He paused at my tricep and I swallowed, already knowing what he would say. 

“ You’re lying.” he rasped. He took his hand from my arm and groped hungrily at my breast. I growled in frustration as he resumed nibbling my ear. “ I’m not.”

He flicked his thumb across the nipple until it hardened and hummed into my ear when my breath caught in my throat. “ Why would you lie to a Vulcan? You of all people should know better.”

“ Fuck you.” I said. I was wavering between lust and anger while adrift in irritation. Spock had a way of pushing all my buttons. Each and every time he came to me was different but he always came for me. 

He suddenly pinched the nipple of the breast he had been taunting and I yelped in surprise. Crude bastard. “ Stop. It.”

He pushed his hips harder against me and I could feel his playfulness shift to something darker. “ Why should I?”

The hand that had been torturing my breast went to the zipper of my uniform at the nape of my neck. I tensed as I felt the material peel apart and slowly expose my back to him. Soon after I felt his lips trace the start of my spine as he continued to pull the zipper down. I swallowed again but my mouth was uncomfortably dry. My memory of his mouth hadn’t failed me. His lips were still just as soft as his teeth were sharp. I felt each taking their turn as he reviewed my body orally. I shuddered and shut my eyes when I felt his tongue trace a slick line over my shoulder blade.

“ You can’t hide yourself from Michael,” he whispered. “ I  _ know _ you.”

It was true no matter how much I didn’t want it to be. I bit my bottom lip and failed to dam the memories of him plunging into me while combing my mind. He had been my first and to date-

Don’t, my mind shouted, don’t venture there. The sudden mental block flung me back into the conflict-filled past I had been skirting around. Heaped with humiliation over what had passed between us I took pains not to ponder it. Spock should not want me this way. And I shouldn’t want it either.

Spock placed his hand at the dimples on my back and sighed against my neck. “ And yet…” he said, slipping his hand under the tight mesh of my bodysuit and cupped my pussy. Two long fingers slipped between its lips and dipped inside of me. “..you want. You are wet for me.”

I shut my eyes again and gnashed my teeth, even as my body greedily clenched around his fingers. “ Stop it!”

My voice betrayed me as well, coming out as a breathy moan rather than the command I intended. Spock withdrew his fingers and settled them in a vee around my clit. “ I would stop if you actually wanted me to.”

His finger slowly circled my clit and I bit my bottom lip to keep from crying out. Nothing about his touch had changed. It drew out my lust in the worst way imaginable. I panted at the air as he sank the fingers back into me with a wiggle. He soon began to fuck me with them, moving faster and more intentionally when I began to rock into his hand.

“ Are you going to come for me, sister?” he asked, airly. His voice seemed unaffected but I knew better. It wasn’t a question but a demand. He was going to have my orgasm one way or another. He just wanted to know if I would go along for the ride or if he was going to have to force the issue. I hated that he toyed with me. Spock was no better than a cat with a mouse. The Vulcan in him was going to drag this out until I, his reticent human, was begging for mercy. Not that he ever granted me that. 

“ Michael. I asked you a question.” The pads of his fingers rubbed methodically just inside my entrance and I keened his name. His huff of approval tickled my ear as he felt me buck and ride his fingers. “ You may be commander of this ship, sister but you have no license of your own. This-” he said, splaying his fingers inside me. “ I own. Along with all the rest.”

I gulped at the air as his hips moved in tandem with mine on his fingers. I had no doubt that if his lok weren’t pressed against my ass and that he would have been taking me none too gently. As it was, his hand on my wrists held me up until I was balanced only on the balls of my feet. The only space between me and the wall was the small gap he allowed so his hand could stroke me. 

I could feel his eyes on me as I moaned pathetically into the quiet air of the cabin. Shame welled in my chest as I realized I couldn’t shake him. I was about to come and not even the bite of my fingernails into my palms could chase away the impending climax. I yowled, frustrated and heard my pussy squelch wetly around his fingers. “ Spock, please!”

“ You are a messy lover Michael. So much about you is-” He bit my shoulder and thumbed my clit. I heard his voice in my head as the rest of the room was filled with my own voice screaming as I came . / Wet. Wet and soft and mine./

I panted raggedly into the air as I tried and failed to recover. Another wave hit me and I spasmed harder around his thrusting fingers.

“Ha. Ri Mihil.( Yes, good Michael)” The bastard crooned in my ear. I shudder as the last wave wracked my body and I hear him murmur the same Vulcan word over and over again. “ T’nash veh. T’nash veh, Mihil, t’nash veh.”

Mine

_ Fucking hell _ . He always did this when he got me alone. I sniffed and squeezed my eyes tighter. Damn him. Damn him for making me feel so weak and angry. And good…

Spock released my shoulder and kissed at the tear on my cheek. I winced and sucked at my bottom lip. I could smell my blood on his breath as he did. He withdrew his hand and silently licked his fingers clean of me. I began to wiggle free of him and the wall but he snagged me by the waist. He licked at the bite mark that he made at my shoulder and I shivered as it felt the sensation all the way down to my toes.

“ Next time you come,” he began quietly. “ it will be around my cock. And there won’t be anything that you or Sarek can do about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jim Kirk and Chris Pike and Spock! Oh my! Watch out Michael, they're onto you.


	3. Pecking order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Kirk have a go at each other that ends in a way that Spock had no anticipated.

I thought I had eased into things but assumptions will get one nowhere they wish to be. 

I see soon enough that I had been too coarse in handling Michael. She avoided me at every opportunity. Fortunately for me there weren’t that many moments to be had. She was thrown into the fray after only one full ship rotation.

If she was tired she didn’t show it. She strutted across the bridge without any hint of hesitation. The uniform change was one that I approved of half-heartedly. Her slender physique was now covered with a top and bottom that did more to accentuate than detract. She was like a caged animal being paraded about on a lead, everyone would crave to own it but had no clue on the first step in taming the woman on the other end.

Most of the bridge was content to heckle and leer at her from afar. A few others were not and took their ogling a step further. 

Ensign Chekov’s eyes are glued to my sister’s legs like a wolf on a lamb’s. The comparison of their strengths would be reversed, however, if their blades were to cross. The chief Engineer openly lusted after her but had only gone as far as telling anyone who would listen what he would do to her.

I didn’t care for how he stated the acts so confidently, more of a when than if. Alarming as the Scottsman might been, he was a far cry from the blue eyed devil named Kirk.

He came on board as Number One took her own command of the Farragut and had been determined to keep the position. His gaze was busy piecing Michael apart as if he already owned her. My jaw cracked audibly as I ground my teeth in irritation. It was a rich irony to have the only female I ever desired to be bonded to waltzing around as a free woman. No one should even be entertaining the thought of touching her. 

Michael belonged to me by rights, though many would contest this fact. His father denied my claim time and time again. As a full daughter of Terra she should be taken in by a Terran man, he would quip. Hollow words from a hollow Vulcan. How many times had I told my father that I burned for Michael only to have him draw her away under Sybok’s watch. How he galavanted around as if he hadn’t had a human bondmate himself. Not that it did anyone any good. I still gave Michael more than her fill of me and had her begging in the process. 

My time alone had my darling Michael sobbing for more as she wound her hips and polished my cock with her pussy. I had her for days but the bond I set did not take. As much as humans loved to think of Vulcans as telepathic mind lords, the fact remains that we were still fallible creatures. I wanted Michael, still want her as my own. And while I feel her drawn to me, shame is the veil that has kept us apart.

No one wants to go about being seen as having an unhealthy attachment to their sibling, adopted, alien or otherwise. Her hesitation infuriates me to no end. Me taking her onto my lok in the flurry of protests is as much a rebuke of her denial as it is a release. She won’t cross thed line so I’ll be the one to do it for her. I won’t deny her what I know she wants when the thing she wants is me. 

Not being bonded, however, had caused a predictable problem. Afterall my Michael is a choice woman in her prime. You don’t have to be a Vulcan practicing logic to see Michael for who and what she is. And I don’t mind any that come to this conclusion with the exception of James Tibreus Kirk. It’s a known fact that he was the last one witnessed with Nyota Uhura before she was never seen or heard from again.

Some say he helped her leave the ship. I don’t doubt Nyota Uhura’s person left the ship but whether she was alive or dead and by his hand is the question I grappled with every time I see him. She was clever enough to leave her post on the Enterprise but it hurts that if she had left that she hadn’t considered admitting the plan to me.

It is a lesser pain however than the thought of her murder by the fast-tracked command officer. I have no proof of this but speculation weighs heavy on my certainty. That both of us had relations with Uhura was no revelation to me. It was more the fact that I never knew what transpired between them in their time alone unless I rifled through Uhura’s mind. 

It was never a clear search when I had melded with her. Nyota revealed what bits of herself she wished for me to see and not a scant more. Every other memory I sought was a risky retrieval. Physical as well as mental injury could occur if I tried prying other thoughts from her grip. One thing I do know is that she favored me and then I lost her to inaction. I won’t let the same thing happen with Michael. Aboard the Enterprise, if anyone knows anything it will be that Michael Burnham belongs to me and me alone.

I intended to keep such convictions to myself until the time to make them known was revealed but Michael never adheres to my plans. Her first defiance of my good will is done by her walking past Kirk. The last person I wished for her to tempt. I should have known it would happen but I didn’t even think to calculate the present odds. I can never account for Michael and what may happen around her. I am not logical around her nor can I surmise the amount of chaos she can spawn.

His hand reached out and was around her bicep a split second. She threw him off with a jerky shrug in one quick motion and let her anger outweigh the logic of ignoring him. She pivoted to the side and glared at Jim out of the corner of her eye. 

Kirk looked amused at the show though he didn’t know how much he was courting death with his antics. He reached for her arm again, this time with sweet words. “Hey beautiful, I don’t think we met and we really should.”

Michael sidestepped from his reach and spat square in his face. The blazing blue of his eyes was temporarily extinguished as Kirk shut them closed in disgust. He doesn’t flush with embarrassment as I thought he might. Rather all hints of playfulness drain from his face. The demon I knew to be Jim looked out from Kirk’s face. His expression of intrigue disturbed me. I’m not the only one. Those stationed around him find elsewhere to stand. 

If Michael saw the change in his mood I couldn’t tell. She stood her ground and stayed alert for any sudden movements. If only, just this one time, she would make my life easier. 

I busied myself counteracting his threat by slowly rising from my station in clear view of both of them. I am not the biggest of the males aboard the ship but I was the one of the heaviest and close to the strongest one. I rolled my shoulders and tucked my hands behind my back.

Jim’s eyes darted from Michael’s glowering face over to my more somber one. “What?”

“Leave her.” I commanded. Kirk snapped up from his seat. “What?!”He could either ignore my insubordination and leave Michael to me or take my demands as the insult that are and challenge me on them. I knew even as they left my lips what answer would be brought forth. 

He stared at Michael but addressed me. “You’ve got to be kidding me? I know she’s your sister but she spat in my fucking face. I can’t just let that go like it’s nothing.”

“Are you asking for something then, flyboy?” Michael taunted. “I can make sure the next time you put your hands on me you’ll let go because I’ll have broken your fingers.”

I growled low in my throat and angled my head towards her. Fucking Michael, you will be the death of us both. Had she planned to make all her enemies this first shift? “Quiet.” I said, annunciating each syllable. 

“ Leave her Kirk.” Kirk screwed up his face in diresion and Michael giggled with a coy smile. The happy sound prodded Kirk into invading her space. They stood toe to toe, him glaring her smirking with that Vulcan look of elation. “Wanna taste of me, Kirk? Get in line.”

“I cannot wait to get you alone,” Jim breathed down her. “You’ll find I’m not as clueless as I look.”

“So you’re not a dumb blonde then? Could have fooled me. With how you’re taunting my brother and still in my face I would say you’re either too stupid to live or have a deathwish.”

“Deck 3 cabin 114. Find me and you’ll find out for yourself.”

Michael quirked an eyebrow and smiled. Her blade was in her hand and at his throat seconds later. Kirk grinned wolfishly and sucked the air between his teeth. “Mmm.”

“I bite.” she warned. Maybe warned, for all I knew she could have been encouraging him. Michael also had been an odd flirt. Kirk leaned in pushing against the knife and ran his tongue over his teeth inches from her face. “I sure hope so-”

He would not bait Michael, not in front of me. My arms fell at my sides as I took a deliberate step away from my station in their direction. “Don’t…,” My voice was unrecognizably low. The fact that I had practically hissed the word from between my teeth didn’t help matters.

Both Kirk and Michael watched as I gave them my full attention. I do not make threats often but when I do it is guaranteed that I am absolutely serious. 

Kirk’s smile was deadly as he shifted to face me and look me up and down with Michael’s knife still digging at his neck. “You got something to say, Robot?”

“Yes. Captain on the bridge.”

We all turned at attention to see Pike walking away from the lift. He had a look of amusement plastered across his face when his gaze landed on me. He folded neatly into his chair and cocked his head towards Kirk and Michael.“Trouble in paradise?”

Kirk used that time to grab Michael’s wrist and twist her forearm, sending the knife at his throat clattering to the ground. “ None at all. All sunshine here. Right, c-”

Whatever he was about to say was silenced by my sister’s left hook. I shivered, excited by her prowess and Kirk’s blood. Kirk looked murderous but Pike headed him off with a dismissive chuckle. “Stop giving Commander Burnham a hard time, Kirk and be a little more accommodating. She’s not used to being around so many humans.”

Kirk wiped at his bloody lip, staining his sleeve as he glared at her. “Well I can bring her up to speed…” he muttered petulantly.

Pike rounded on his heels, all traces of goodwill evaporated. “If you do, I’ll have your head.”

The bridge went silent, the only noise the hum of the warp drive and the intermittent beeps of console sensors.

Kirk looked abashed at Pike’s sudden turn and slid into attention. “Sir!”

Pike’s face soured as he looked down on the Lieutenant Commander and back at Michael. “I lost my eye to someone like you, Kirk but he lost his life and this ship. Cross me and you’ll lose the same. I don’t suffer fools, I kill them.”

Kirk paled and nodded his head. “Sir!”

I laced my hands behind my back, pleased by this turn of events. Pike went on, leaving nothing to speculation. “Everything on this fucking ship is mine. The parts, the crew, the command. And if a woman of her caliber comes onto then she’s certainly mine too. So when I say stop giving Burnham a hard time I mean if you make yourself a problem I will deal with you as I see fit. Do I make myself clear, Lieutenant Commander?”

“Crystal.” Kirk said, faintly.

“ To your station.”Pike grit out. 

I watched Kirk ambled back to his station with a little less vibrato than before and deliberated what had happened. Pike had all but claimed my sister outright. That left her free of the bridge crew’s fondling but not from Pike. I supposed it was better this way but I still wrestle with the idea of sharing her. She is mine yet to best protect her I had to allow another the privilege of having her as his own in his limited perspective.

I turned towards my station and found Michael standing there looking at me. Her stance was demure but her eyes were suggesting something we couldn’t be seen doing in front of anyone. If only I could sit her atop my console and make her drench my face.

I gave a dainty lift of her eyebrow and for a second I thought she might have registered the thought. “ Commander, a word?”

I came over and stood beside her and my chair. She cut her eyes towards the rest of the crew and back up towards my face. “My clearance hasn’t been transferred yet. I’m not able to access anything time stamping my shift.”

I say nothing and take my seat. Michael peers over my shoulder and I’m momentarily distracted by the delicious smell of her. “You’re wet.” I stated, mid-keystroke.

I heard the smile in her voice as she answered matter-of-factly. “You know a good row put me in the mood.”

“Always has.” I agreed. “You fancy Kirk.”

“He’s pretty.” she said. Her tone reminded me of someone describing a dog or tribble, the patronizing note one put on for praising a beautiful pet.

“He is dangerous.” I chided. I brought up her information and saw that her clearance was under review for renewal. Perhaps coming from an escape pod with the ship and rest of the crew nowhere in sight would do that. “You’re under review.”

She huffed and straightened up from leaning over me. “They expect me to just sit and do nothing until they finish?”

“Commander Burnham.”

We both stiffened at the sound of Pike’s summons for Michael. I glanced up and found her face blank of expression. She goes to Pike with smooth strides and more swaying of her hips than necessary. I don’t know if she did for his benefit or mine. All I can say is that when I get her alone I was going to eat her alive.

I swiveled back towards my console in my chair but angled my ear as I brought up Delta shift’s sensor reports. I check bits and pieces of the chirps and cheeps of my computer but I did catch, you’re with me.

With him how? As his woman? On an away mission? My mind sped from one hypothesis to another as I tried to parse out the details from the other phrases I was able to snatch from the air.

As much as I wished to get up and draw closer under the cover of working, I wouldn’t draw attention to myself. Pike was notoriously territorial and after his dressing down of Kirk he would be sensitive to anything or anyone he perceived as a threat. So my best plan of action was to remain in the role of disinterested yet loyal brother.

My efforts paid off as Pike rose and led Michael towards me. I turned in my chair and kept my eyes glued to his face and my sister’s as she hungrily leered at me. “ Mr. Spock you have the con. I want to have a drink with my new X.O.. I think Kirk needs a bit more trying for the position and you’re busy heading the science.”

Michael as XO? I never fancied the position, too close to the precarious position of Captain but I see Pike’s interest in placing her there. So one new and competent officer that he could make an alliance with as well as warm his bed. I blanketed my surprise with a sharp nod in Michael’s direction. “Congratulations, Ma’am.”

Michael beamed with barely concealed pride and gave me a delicate tilt of her own. “Thank you, Commander.”

Pike looked pleased with our interaction as if he had somehow orchestrated siblings playing nice. “Commander Burnham is still under review but I see no problem with having her shadow me in the meantime. It will give us time to make she’s familiar with the position.”

“Of course.” Vulcan as I am, I do not miss the innuendo he thought was so clever to execute. She had been XO on discovery so there was no need to inform her of the duties. No doubt Lorca had made my sister his show pony as well but he was reportedly one of the first officers to go missing. As I said Michael isn’t one to be trifled with. Pike will hopefully learn that without going the way of his predecessor. 

Michael didn’t seem troubled by this so I can only assume she either does not mind or wishes to be alone with the Captain. I do not like either option but have little choice on the matter. I stood up and gave Michael a glance that I hope she can discern. I felt her eyes follow me as I made my way to the command chair and take my seat upon it.

“Let’s make our break.” I heard him say and a few seconds later I heard the telltale swish and woosh of the turbolift tucking them away. I steepled my fingers beneath my chin and let my mind wander as to the possibilities of Michael’s appearance and gracious promotion. 

As much as Pike lords over the ship, he couldn’t have made such a bold choice of XO without the support of someone higher up. Michael was unreview and for all I knew, still under investigation. She seemed no worse for wear but I can’t say I would have her same reaction if I were to be the only person left of the Enterprise floating aimlessly in a damaged escape pod. 

I assumed she had her memory but why her nonchalance? Even her protests had been weak to my ear as I had her sugarcoat my fingers. This all led me to the conclusion that she was hiding something and someone was not only letting her do it but helping her. My question now was why.

I suddenly wondered over her query before Pike had snagged her. She had spoken about her clearance. She did not seem put off about it but told me as if she had been miffed. Had her aim been for me to see that she was unreview or for me to change it as someone temporarily higher ranking than her? If she wished for me to grant her temporary reprieve then for what? What was she looking for that she did not have ready access to?

I stroked at my neat beard and brooded over this until my shift was over. Neither Michael or Pike returned to the bridge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember guys, for a story with real plot, love and logic go to Fire in the forest, sequel of Mist in the mountains by Lady Peck


	4. Nightcaps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pike steals Michael away from the bridge to congratulate her on her new position. What she learns is that he's a hard nut to crack and that she shouldn't cross him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all are having fun. You all have the latest two comments and Lady Peck's beta reading to thank for this chapter. I love knowing what you think and feel over the writing and sometimes when I stare at the word doc it keeps me going. Thanks for the Kudos and Comments~! :3

I tried to keep my gaze covert as I studied Pike in profile. I wouldn’t have thought for one moment that he had a false eye. He hadn’t gestured as he spoke to Kirk to which it was and I was eager to find out.

Both eyes held the same pale clover color with copper ringing the irises. Neither was tracking faster or slower from the other as he cast his watchful gaze across the deck corridor. 

We’re on our way to his quarters but he took his time in arriving there. I had the suspicion that this meandering trail was his idea of a parade. He wanted to show off his flashy, new plaything for all the ship to see and envy. Look but don’t touch the promenade seemed to announce. I smiled.

“Well that’s gorgeous.”he drawled. 

I looked over to see him grinning at me with amused appreciation. “What?”

He put his gaze back ahead of us and gave a light shrug. “Your smile. Knowing Spock as long as I have I hadn’t expected you to do so easily and with such good results.”

I nodded, breeding his praised attention. “You’re too kind. I used to smile like a Denobulian.”

He barked with laughter and I felt my chest loosen with the ease in which he did it. “I would have paid good money to see that.”

The rest of our walk was uneventful, punctuated only with the random salutations and questions pertaining to the ship and scheduling. I busied myself in those moments by surveying the ship. I knew Enterprise’s layout from blueprints and 3D projections but being inside her gave me a better sense of direction. 

She was beautifully constructed when compared to Discovery. For all Discovery’s capabilities, she was not made to be a beautiful ship. She was the sturdy understudy of the fleet, barely scraping herself into constitution class. And her larger, younger sister the Enterprise remained the prima donna of the dance. 

Her massive grandeur would be my concealment. Being XO to Pike would give me perks I couldn’t have wished for at a lower commission. However, it would certainly look curious to have the Commander of the ship wandering the halls at all hours, with no reason to be roaming the decks. What I would have to do or at least planned on, was quietly making my way through the decks and cargo bays through the jefferies tubes and other fittings between the hull. 

I had no information as to where the asset might be hidden, only that my handler had reason to believe the Enterprise was in possession of the same tech that caused Lorca’s demise and Discovery’s disappearance. 

All my initial thoughts are that the intel was wrong. Then again, the informant had left, either missing or murdered, one Lieutenant Uhura.

Learning of her disappearance from Spock had troubled me greatly. Had she gone to ground or had someone taken her out? I thought that she might have left me a message, some small snippet of communication to either tell me where the tech was or who to watch for. 

I was a full 48 hours in and so far nothing had been forthcoming. A search of her quarters had yielded nothing of use, that didn’t involve tying some hapless Vulcan I knew to my bed. My access to the ship’s internal computer was even worse. Anything to do with my usage of the consoles was limited to public news and clocking in for my rotation. In other words, I was in the dark. 

My attempts to gain access through Spock had been thwarted before I could make any forward traction by the handsome man beside me though I can’t say that I’m all that upset. He was growing on me.

We wound our way through the deck and the lifts until we came to the door of his quarters. I was surprised by the rich, leathery scent that greeted my nose until I spotted his decor. Overstuffed couches were flanked by massive bookcases. The leather-bound tomes lining the shelves alone were a fortune. To see so many nested alongside such posh seating arrangements gave me the impression that he entertained, impressed as well as rested here. 

He placed a large hand at my waist and guided me further into the interior. “Come in. What do you think? I would say it’s not much but I would be lying.”

I glanced over the rest of the furnishings, noting the wealth of each item my eyes land on. He walked in further and stopped at a bar cart. The bottles littered across the top and bottom made it look more like an apothecary’s workstation than a bartender’s. “You don’t lie, Captain?”

He scoffed and chuckled, pausing in his selections. “I lie plenty, Michael. Please call me Pike or Chris. Whichever you prefer. And speaking of preference…”

He gestured to the bottles and back over to me. “What’s your poison?”

I came closer to get a better look at the bottles and see that he has a fair amount of everything. I grew up drinking Vulcan beverages and none were too spectacular. Most of the ones they were labeled as liquor did nothing to get me drunk and felt like syrup going down my throat. Amanda would always go for something sweet like sherry or a liqueur. I want something more bitter. “Whiskey.”

Pike’s face morphed into an amused expression as he retrieves the bottle and two tumblers. “Hope you don’t mind having them neat. Let’s have these over here at the kitchenette.”

I followed him dutiful to the countertop where four bar stools sat tucked underneath. I pulled mine out as he put down our glasses and watched as he poured two fingers worth of the amber liquid into the cups. He handed me one and raised his glass to the one in my hand. “To the empire.” he chanted. 

I brought mine up to clink against his and answered the call. “To Terra.”

We each took a hearty sip and I thrilled in the warm, relaxing feel of the whiskey’s burn. Just as I suspected the bottle is a good one. The tray beneath it had chilled the bottle and the contents within so that the notes of flavor bloomed across the tongue. I could tell from the moment I felt to take another big sip. It went down too easy and it didn’t completely taste like burnt wood.

Pike eyed me as I sampled his wares, focusing somewhere around my mouth and neck. I craned my neck as I drank, inviting him to look. “ Spock was so excited to have you aboard. You should have seen him.”

He smiled at me as if we were sharing a joke but I forced my mouth to swallow the contents of my tumbler. What to say...what not to say...

“ You two close?” he asked. It sounded innocent enough but it felt intentional. He was no longer looking at me. He was fingering the light condensation ring along the bar but I could feel his attention was on me. Perhaps I had waited too long to answer and he sensed my hesitation?

I feigned my own discomfort by staring at the ceiling as I thought about the knife at my side. I often used it to cut and clean my nails as a nervous habit but I didn’t believe the Captain would take kindly to me drawing it out at the moment.“ As close as adopted siblings can be. I think I mostly piss him off.”

“ Intentionally?”. He stopped playing with the condensation and began rubbing the water between his thumb and forefinger. It was such a casual motion but something about it felt practiced. I licked my lips and shrugged, palming my drink. “When he needs it I do but I think I come by my irritating presence honestly.”

Pike chuckled into his glass and took another sip. When he finished, his eyes were brighter, looking glassy in the incandescent lighting. “It’s a shame that you grew up on Vulcan with such a witty sense of humor.”

“Dry I believe you mean to say.” I said, quirking my brows. The whiskey was making quick and quiet work of my nerves. What I wouldn’t have given to have had a bottle of this with me in that damned escape pod. When you’re not certain of your rescue while your Vulcan schooling is fast at work trying to calculate the odds, anything is a welcome distraction.

Pike gaze was stronger now and I could feel him toying with some subject he wanted to address. I had my speculations lined up in a row. Every Captain wanted to know where one’s loyalties lay and fortunately for me Pike wasn’t a Vulcan. I could truthfully answer by half and say with him and the fleet. Wasn’t Section 31 an extension of that?

My second guess looked like it had a good running with the way he was looking at me. Every Captain gets who and what they want in bed. I knew this from experience and had unintentionally been trained for it. The betrayal felt in the latter made the former easier to bear. 

At least I hadn’t been raised by Lorca or any other paramores I encountered later in life. Even as I seethed from the memories, I knew I would go to him as soon as I left Pike. I sipped at my drink and cursed my contrary nature. I was reluctantly wrapped around his finger and did little to alleviate it. I told myself it was because of Spock’s faithfulness but the hum of arousal reminded me of additional reasons.

“What do you think so far?” Pike had finally daned to speak and his question hadn’t been one I was anticipating. I inclined my head and smiled lightly. “It’s quieter than I expected.”

Pike grinned and I felt my subtle attraction to him grow. “Having to punch someone on your first shift rotation is quiet?”

She grinned back at him and bit the inside of my lip. I was getting too close, too comfortable. “I won’t say what happened on my first rotation aboard Discovery.” And neither will Ash, Tilly or Lorca because they’re no longer around to tell the tale. “And you should know the Enterprise has a...reputation.” 

Pike ran his hand over the stubble at his chin as he nodded. “I do know that and work to maintain it.”

If he’s worried over the position he has on the ship he doesn’t show it. His silver hair glinted in the light as he rolled his shoulders and propped his forearms onto the countertop. They’re well-defined, much to my liking. I enjoyed the thought of biting one at the future date and time. “Has the ship been ill at ease?”

He shook his head, oblivious to my picking him apart and pulled his drink closer. “The crew is fine. Got rid of most everyone that would have been a problem.”

“Most everyone?” I asked, sipping the last of my drink. I blinked down at the glass as if it had evaporated the rest of the whiskey. Pike motioned for me to put it down and poured another shot once I had. “Most,”he confirmed. “To get rid of everyone would be tilling the landscape too much. You’ll find, Michael, that if you take all of the threats out, you’ll leave a good deal of room for more to take root.”

He finished his glass and poured himself another double. “Back when I was a lieutenant, my Captain on the Kelvin asked after my fellow officers. He asked me about an officer who was known to throw his weight around and rule the roost of command as if he were XO. I answered that it was indeed true that he did, trusting my Captain to take care of the threat.”

He raised the glass to his mouth and paused to continue. “Little did either of us know that we lifted the lid on Pandora’s box. That Lieutenant Commander had been the only thing keeping someone far worse at bay. The Captain was relieved of duty shortly after that and I learned my lesson on lesser evils.”

I nodded and swallowed thickly. They still taught about the Kelvin mutiny at the academy. To hear my professors tell it, you would think it was a hero’s tale about Admiral Cornwell rising through the ranks to secure boundaries for the Empire. The Iron Maiden of the fleet had been an inspiration for me coming up through the years, a woman who took what she wanted and made people say thank you afterwards. And to think, Pike had not only been a witness but the fire starter to her terrifying rise. I was giddy at the prospect of more stories about her though I knew no more would come from tonight’s drinks.

Pike licked imagined traces of whiskey from his mouth and I rubbed my legs together. I was surprised he hadn’t touched me yet. It was clear he wanted to from the generous salute I was receiving from his slacks but he was biding his time. I did not care for waiting and was practically crawling out of my skin to have him touch me.

He smiled, his bright, white teeth shielded away by his lips. “You were the hedger I was looking for.”

“Me?” I pursed my lips in confusion as I pondered his line of thinking. He nodded and swirled his drink with an easy twist of his wrist. “You, beautiful. Your brother would make an excellent XO but the contention he would receive from the posting and I would get from making a Vulcan commander of the ship would be met with a swift, violent answer. Kirk wouldn’t challenge your brother. He keeps most everyone else cowed and he’s more likely to make Spock an ally. Having Kirk as XO, however, would shorten my career. But, you-”

He took my wrist between his fingers, his thumb pressing against the dull thud of my pulse and finished his sentence. “-have no intention of staying here beyond your mission.”

My heart slammed for a few guilty beats before my upbringing brought it back to heel. Everything that had happened to the moment loudly snapped into place. His greeting of me was typical enough from a Captain interested in women but I see now it had been theartic. His rebuking Kirk even though I had hit him, having Spock escort me around the ship like a bodyguard, all of this was to foster my goodwill. And now with the liquor coursing through her and his thumb on her wrist, Pike was gauging her emotions and answers as only a human could. He was testing her. 

Michael swallowed and let her face fall blank. Best not to lie to him. She didn’t know what he knew but if she tried to lead him astray when he knew bits and pieces of the trail he would have her head. “Unless I was commissioned to stay, no I don’t think I would stay.”

Pike stared at her for a moment before caressing her wrist with a soft circling of his thumb. “Good to know.”

He held my wrist and traced it thoughtfully. I waited, steeling my nerves for another, possibly life-ending, question to pass through his lips. After a moment he moved his hand to clasp mine and tapped his forefinger against my palm. “Including being my XO, I would like for you to be my woman.”

“You do?” I asked, evasively. He gave me a look, letting me know he knew I had avoided commenting on the matter. He turned his hand and laced his fingers with mine. The heat radiating from his rough, callused skin fueled my imagination with how they would feel elsewhere. 

“I do,”he said quietly. “And instead of having you bent over one of these couches and seeing for myself if you taste as good as I think you do and fuck just as mean as you look, I’m going to take my time.”

I bristled at the proclamation. Take his time? I wasn’t a bottle of wine waiting to turn vintage, I was a red-blooded Terran woman with a hefty appetite for what he was now denying me. What the actual fuck? “Why?”

He shot me a lopsided grin and I had to keep myself from clawing at his smug face. “Firstly, I want to impress you. At the moment I don’t know any of those soft, little spots-” his hand traced up my arm until he had the back of my neck in his grip. He forced my head to tilt up slowly and looked down at me with stormy eyes. “- that make you weak and make you wet. Secondly-”

He lowered his mouth to my ear and I felt the weight and heat of his body hovering just inches away from mine. “- I’m the kind of hungry that when I get you out of these clothes, we won’t be leaving anytime soon-”

Whatever else he was going to say I forsake and twist my head in his grip to kiss him. He kissed me back greedily, crowding me and domming me like I want him to. He was a fairly good kisser, getting better by the second as he follows my tongue and nibbles at my lip. I bit his and he chuckled against my mouth.

He broke the sunction and panted against my face. “Very tempting, Michael but kissing won’t be the thing to goad me into bed.”

I made a frustrated whine and he clicked his tongue, chiding me. “You’re used to people just taking what they want, aren’t you? Bending you backwards and making a quick sport out of you? Is that what you want me to do? Take it hard and fast and give two shits whether you come or not?” His voice was quiet and firm when he spoke. His assurance that he had my undivided attention wasn’t something I came by often. People had to bully their way around me, hard selling the point for me to listen. Pike had it because he was confident he could gain it.

The alcohol had my anger simmering but I was intrigued. I didn’t have to worry about coming with Spock, man was obsessed with his virility and my orgasm. Ash had been too rough for me to relax into it most of the time. The others...I stopped myself from going too far down memory lane. “So you’ll make it good for me?”

He free hand slid over my uniform as if no cloth lay between us and had me shivering in his hold. “Michael, I will make it unforgettable to you.”

He kissed me again and this time I didn't try to fight him. I let him devour my mouth and search my body with his hands until I felt like a trembling mess. Just when I think I might actually soak my panties from his fondling he stopped. I grit my teeth as he pulled away. He was toying with me.

He laughed at the hot, discomfort written across my face. He sat down and recaptured his tumbler.“Don’t worry, Michael. You’ll have me when you beg for me but you’re not there yet.”

“How will you know.” I huffed. I had some cheek to ask with my lips as wet and swollen as they were.

He pinned me with the hardest look he had given me all evening and I felt my skin prickle in warning. “Just know that I will and that you had better be ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again again and again I cannot stress enough Mist in the mountains and Fires in the forest! Idk because I'm like the worst at this and no longer on tumblr how many fics there are for Spock/Michael but I have to say depressingly few because you know...  
> That being said I can not be more push to promo LadyPeck's work as a long form novel piece for this pairing in a series of stories. Her editing and respect for the English language is a lot better than mine so already you have a win win :D!


	5. What do you want?

I lit the lamp before me and let my gaze unfocus over the flame. The undulating fire’s dance gave way to the vision of Michael. My companion in humanity, my sister, the only woman I’ve truly ever wanted. My body reacted unbidden, hungry for her. I know my mother would have called my need for Michael a symptom of my sick obsession but my father knew what it was. It was why he feared for Michael, why he had worked to train her up and out of the house and far from me. 

He knew engulfment as well as any Vulcan male. His bonding resulted in his bondage to my mother. And while he made a sensible Vulcan pet I was more like a rabid dog the owners were reluctant to put down. That wasn’t to say I was being protected. 

I knew very well who was the favored child and it was not the offspring of my parents’ union. I was largely left to learn the ways of Terra on my own and she did not neglect my school. I very quickly ( and painfully) came to realize I was to make myself smaller in front of my ‘betters’. 

The fact that I was half human meant very little. I was tainted with my father’s blood though it aided me greatly. Even after achieving the highest score in the history of the Starfleet’s Academy exam, I was relegated to the subtitle of highest scoring  _ alien _ cadet. I supposed the rejection worked out well in the end. It left Michael to claim the honor and made her transition as a human raised by a Vulcan easier for Starfleet to overlook.

I couldn’t even begin to express my parent’s delight in her. Their daughter; beautiful, ruthless, human. They had protected their investment for a better and more prosperous future in Michael and were already enjoying the dividends.

Now that she was here with me on the Enterprise I was sure the pair our parents were drunk with pleasure. Nevermind that I arrived first. No celebratory cheer that I survived the cutthroat crewmen that followed after me. No call for me to take this ship in what would be a swift and thorough upheaval that would land me in every educational text would produce thereafter. It was enough for them that Michael would have a close, protective set of eyes on her. 

And for me, it was enough to have her so close at hand. To have her on Discovery,...had left me bereft. I comforted myself as best I could but none could rid me of the ache I had in her absence. It is the way of engulfment, what is, is.

I extinguished the flame between my fingers and rubbed the soot free of my fingers. The question of why was Michael here after all this time still plagued my thoughts still but no longer drove me towards anger. I did not make it a habit of being uninformed as to the reasons for things. Her arrival was not such a casual event as the imperial fleet would make it. Tactical geniuses that they were, they knew the gains or losses that could be had in sending her here. So what was to be gained by such an ill-invested risk?

It was only a plan to seek out such information for myself that finally let my mind fall under the temptation of sleep.

I woke up an hour later to Michael fondling me in my sleep. My surprise at her presence here in my room was genuine but wholeheartedly welcomed. I hummed against her lips as her fingers blindly groped for my cock. Once in hand, she held me tight and gave me a firm pump as she broke our kiss. “I want you in me. Deep.”

I was on her in seconds. She had done me the kindness of slipping bare-bodied into the bed. I kicked off the soft pants I wore to bed and crawled over her prone figure. 

As much as I wished to take my time I was hungry for her. We groaned in tandem as our bodies slid skin to skin. 

She splayed her legs and I happily slipped two fingers then three between them. My mouth caught the dark nipple laying taut against her breast and sucked greedily as I fucked her with my hand.

Her hands flew to my head and knit their fingers into my hair. “Yes!”

I flicked my tongue until she squeezed against my fingers with a squeal. When I sunk inside her it would be to a tight, spasming flood. I wanted her mindless and screaming my name. “Michael.”

“He touched me.” she said softly.

I jerked up and stared down in disbelief. Touched her? Who? Kirk? I did not smell anyone on her and yet she smelled of something I couldn’t quite identify. I suddenly felt hot for reasons other than my female below me and my hunger slowly morphed to bloodlust. “Who touched you?”

She slid her hands to cup my cheeks and bit her lips. She looked so beautiful then. Dewy eyed and flushed from being so close to climax and the heat of my body above her. Her soft hands sought to comfort me but my mind couldn’t be soothed. “ Who, Michael.”

“Pike.” she sighed. It was so odd the way she said it. Wistful? Resigned? She didn’t seem upset so much as she was frustrated. A thought hit me and even as the question tore at my ribs I had to know. “Why are you telling me this?”

Her mouth fell open and the braid laying across her face threatened to dip between her parted lips. “ Because as good as it felt, and it did feel good, all I could think about was you.”

My ka’tra was inflamed. My mouth crushed against hers before she clipped the last syllable. She twisted her lips against mine and wrapped her legs around me, welcoming me to all of here in a ferocious tussle. I was still kissing her which I knew for her, wouldn’t do. 

Michael wedged her hand between us and seized my lok again. I shook like a wet dog as she moved me towards the wet, sopping heat was her pussy and pressed the head between her lips. I needed no further prompting and grabbed her thighs. She made a throaty, little huff as I aligned myself further and arched off the bed as I lunged forward.

I took her deep as requested and ardantly as she wanted. She had been with Pike in some capacity and came to me afterwards. I don’t know whether she wished for me to stake my claim or fuck her senseless but she would have both. I knew the possibility of him desiring her as his woman had been relevant but to know and live are two different facets. 

I gave her a particularly deep thrust and held her hips captive against mine. Michael qailed as I expected her to and raked her nails against my back. I wanted to eat her but a promise was a promise and she’ll come on my cock first.“You wanted me?”

“Yes,” she rasped, breathlessly. 

“Deep?” I asked again, leaning in with my weight behind it. Michael choked and drew blood on my back as I bore my full length inside her. “Yes,” she hissed at me. “Hard.”

A snarling smile split my face as I gripped her legs tighter and took her in slow, set strokes. Was it not what she came for, I reasoned? She had to override my doorpad to gain entrance and if she were just going to gut me I knew she would have done that years before. No, she came because she knew I would give her what she needed. To the letter and with verve.

My treatment of her cunt is hard, deep and unrelenting until I feel her body tense and jerk around me. When she came I remained for one, blissful moment and pulled out before Michael took me under. I would paint her white inside as soon as I have my fill.

She groaned as I pulled free and gasped as my mouth fell over her clit. Her taste, as always, had changed when she came. Like cream she melted across his tongue and coated his mouth. I lapped and sucked and gently bit at her labia, relishing every little sound I pulled from her. Mine I thought as I rose above her. 

Yes, my woman, my Michael. I flipped her onto her belly in my moment of pique and roughly seized her hips. I sank back in with a swift pitch of my hips and chuffed as she moaned below me. She was calling to me now in her mind. My name sang through her on repeat like a mantra as I took her roughly from behind.

“I am what you came for.” I scowled above her. She listed to the side and collapsed partly onto the bed. I bound her hair around my fist and tugged until she arched into me. “What did you come for?”

Michael was breathing raggedly through her mouth and clutching the sheets. The loud smack of her ass clapping against my pelvis rang through the air and punctuated her huffing as she lost herself to me. “ Michael, what did you come for?”

“You!” she keened, eyes glistening with tears. She often cried when her orgasms were intense and I knew after my hand, mouth and lok she was near that mindless space where everything felt abrasive even in its pleasure.

“Who do you come for?” I rasped above her. She swallowed and came but managed a mangled ‘you’ before she became incomprehensible. I released the reins and let my body rut her as it wished, quick and jagged until I spent myself inside her.

She arched as I did, biologically obedient as a selhat in heat. I bent over her and imparted a small bite at her shoulder near its blade. I wished not to hurt her but to lay my claim as we both wanted. My hands twitched with the urge to meld but I denied it and myself the chance.

As poorly as it reflected on me, I couldn’t bear the thought of a mating bond not taking again. What little bond we still had was frail and putrid from the earlier attempt. The decomposing connection had been one foisted on us by my father as siblings would have. He hadn’t counted on me poisoning it by trying to bond with Michael as my mate.

I sighed and shifted down onto my side. I took Michael along with me, not ready to be out or away from her yet. She went readily and nuzzled into the cradle of my arms. It would have been sweet if my lok still wasn’t wedged inside her but we rarely did sweet.

She was near dozing when I finally spoke again. “I will kill him for you.”

She stiffened in my arms and I could tell that hadn’t been an answer she had been anticipating. “No, Spock.”

I tugged her closer and stared at the bite mark riding the crest of her shoulder. “If you do not want Pike harmed that’s one thing. If you are scared of him that’s another.”

She scoffed, offended. “I’m not afraid of Pike.”

I leaned forward and gently nipped at the round curve of her ear. “Why stay my hand then?”

“I need him for information.” she admitted fingering the hair at my forearm. When she said nothing more I prodded her with my rapidly softing lok. “And?”

She moaned and squirmed in my arms. I closed my eyes and savored how responsive she was to me. 

“And -I can’t have you gain a bigger target on your back.” she said finally. “You kill Pike and you become the captain. Unless your feelings have changed on the position, I’d rather not have that for you. Kirk is already gunning for you and would love another reason to eliminate you.”

I nibbled at her earlobe and kissed the back of it when she started to fidget.“Kirk is more cross with you than he is with me. We have history and most of it was amicable. So long as he leaves you alone it will stay that way.”

I felt her breast pushed against my arm as she wriggled against the bed to turn and face me. I inhaled as I finally slid free of her and blinked sleepily at her frowning face. “You needn’t worry about me.” I told her. “I have made it this far without you watching over me.”

She bit the tip of her tongue and gave him a small smile.“You made it this far without me because you weren’t making brash declarations to kill Captains and promote mutiny. And I do worry, against my better judgement, about you.”

She cupped my cheek in an unusual show of tenderness. “I can’t have you getting demoted on my watch.”

Demoted, more like stabbed and put into an airlock. I ignored my body’s reawakening at her affection and focused on her concern. She was guarded in a way that I couldn’t recall ever seeing in her. “I have not been and I will not be. What are you investigating?”

“I never said I was investigating anything.”

I grunted and pulled her on top of my supine body. I was still spent from our earlier tussle but I couldn’t pass the opportunity to touch her. Michael had come to me, after all. No late rebuffs and struggles would be had tonight from me coming to her uninvited. “You did not have to. What do you need to know from Pike and to what end?”

She rose up, looking for all the stars like a siren. I tilted my head as she rolled her hips and swayed above me. Amend that, Michael was a succubus I’d gladly let bewitch me. She rolled over the head of my cock and my breath hitched. “Michael…”I groaned.

“ Yes…?” she said innocently. She was slick from both of us and gliding over my lok with an incredible wet friction. I snagged her hips to stop her distracting me but thought better of it. If she wished to ride me, let her and I’d stay the course on my line of questioning. “ Michael you, ugh, have to tell me why,ah-!”

She angled her hips and slowly impaled herself on my cock. My mouth refused to close as she rose and fell above me like a wave. Her sharp little nails bit at my chest while the tips of her braids tickled at my shoulders. I forced my eyes open to see her flush face mirror my ecstasy. In my weakest moments I wanted this. Her coming to me, having me as hers and thoughts of my father and my cruel mother’s reign over all of us far from our mind. 

My mother had me beaten when she learned of my transgressions against her ward. My theft of Michael’s virginity and times after had not been met with a slap on the wrist but broken ribs and black eyes. Not that I expected any less. I was her Vulcan son and Michael, her human charge and our value in the world was made clear by my mother’s reinforcement. 

Not that it discouraged me. That I made quite clear.

I panted against my bed as Michael whipped her hips and turned me into a moaning mess. “ I don’t have to tell you anything,” she taunted. “I owe you nothing.”

“Mic-” I started but she cut me off with a vicious squeeze of her cunt. I felt delicious helpless beneath her, her silken iron grip bringing me into submission.

“If I want your help Spock, you’ll give it to me.”

She swirled above me and I nodded in obsequiousness. If Kirk could see me now, if Pike only knew, how thoroughly and swiftly Michael could reduce me into timidity. She grinned at me wickedly and bounced her pert behind against my thighs. “Won’t you? You’ll give me what I want, when I want it, how I want it, yes?”

“Yes,”I gasped as she treated me to another enchanting wind of her hips. “Whatever you ask.”

I groaned as if pained and in a way I was. The way she was fucking me, Surak. Supernatural in how good it felt. I cursed her and the act she performed above me in vulgar Vulcan. I think the moment called for such crudeness. Michael laughed airily and continued her ministrations to wring me dry. “Ko-kai gvu-tvi-rivak du veh.”

I managed a strained chuckle and palmed the round swell of her ass. “I suppose I do fuck mine. But she likes it. Don’t you, sister?”

“ Ha, som ri.” she agreed. Her voice had begun to grow raspy and I could feel how close she was. Even sweeter was her focus on me. She liked my large hands groping her buttocks and me guiding her up and down the fat length of my cock. Me burning for her as she threatened to have me come first. 

As it happened she came seconds later when I took the lead and sped her towards climax. I was happy for it because I wouldn’t have lasted much longer. I crushed her against me and told her each and every bullying thrust was for her and held her still as I spent inside her once more.

Sometime in the afterglow we fell asleep. In it I found a deep rest that had been eluding me for years. It must have been her weight or the feel of her beside me. I no longer held myself so tightly and let relaxation take full dominion. I missed her. For all her cowing of me and tight-lipped secrecy I was still smittened with Michael.

When I awoke next, it was to Michael extracating herself from my arms and lok and stumbling off towards my bathroom. I sank back into the slumber I that cocooned me earlier despite the wet stickiness at my lap. I heard the head flush, followed by the white-static hum of the sonic shower. 

When I came to consciousness again, she was gone from the cabin. I rolled to my side and exhaled heavily into my sheets. They smelled of us and our misdeeds. I reluctantly rose and quickly stripped the bed. If I didn’t refresh them, her scent alone would drive me to rashness. Like fucking her on sight, location and company be damned. 

I showered and dressed in short order, turning over thoughts of our late night conversation. Michael was asking that I stay out of her way which was practically begging me to butt into it. If she was in danger or needed my aid, I didn’t want to be caught unawares with my pants down- scratch that bad turn of phrase.

I boarded the bridge and saw her already prowling the perimeter. She spared me one glance before returning to her work. Pike’s back was to me but I could see that the Captain had his head angled in Michael’s direction.

I enjoyed a little thrill as I thought of last night and how his presence alone had driven Michael into my arms. Watch all you want I thought, it’s me she wants between her legs.

As if sensing my attention he turned and greeted me with an easy smile. “Hello, Mr. Spock.” 

He stepped to the side, inviting me to join him atop the command platform. I did so and listened to the yeoman bring me up to speed. Once they had finished and departed, Pike lowered his voice. “Michael can really hold her liquor.”

I quirked an eyebrow at this, not trusting myself to say anything for the moment. Pike chuckled and held the PADD he had been working on onto his chair. “Sorry, you probably don’t want to know about what I think of your sister.”

“All good things I presume.” I offered and Pike laughed more loudly this time. He rubbed at the stubble left to grow until he shaved back down in a few days time. “Yes. She’s everything you said she’d be, only I hadn’t counted on her being so gorgeous.”

Neither had I when my mother brought her home. I nodded and Pike studied me for a second too long. Perhaps I was making my ire and interest too obvious. He didn’t know how lightly I had to tread. 

“Am I bothering you, Mr. Spock, with my interest in your sister?”

As if he truly cared. He was asking if I was going to be a problem as he tried to secure her for his bed. I straightened and gave a lazy look around the bridge. “No, sir. She just has a way of foisting herself onto others with her own needs and wants. I supposed it simply something siblings do, but her drinking might have perhaps led her to breaking into my quarters to shock me.”

Pike’s eyes bulged at the mention of love and I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes. He leaned into my field of vision. “Broke in? When I saw her she seemed completely in control of herself. What did she want?”

I glanced at Michael who was bent of a console and tapping at its screen. “It’s as I said before, Michael likes to get a rise out of me.”

**Author's Note:**

> LadyPeck just put out the follow up to her amazing Spock/Michael series Mist in the Mountains with a new work titled Fires in the Forest. I friggin looooooove it. If you're like for something to read with adventure, trek and this pairing it is a must!


End file.
